Florencia
General Name: Florencia Nicknames: Age: 100 D.O.B: May 3rd Race: Arrancar Gender: Female Blood Type: A Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'11" Weight: 65kg Hair: Black Eyes: Silver Skin: Fair/White Body type: Hour Glass She appears as though she is 15. She is very attractive and is happy to appear so as it benefits her when getting someone whose blood she can spill. She is always wearing all red and black clothing. She prefers her red and black skirt best of all but will wear mostly anything as long as it is red and black. She has a red cape that flows behind her as she moves. Her mask is very small and barely able to be seen and has been seen by very few. To see her mask you have to get very close to her as it is a extremely small strip of bone covered in blood just above her left eye. Her hollow hole is extremely small in diamater as well and is where her heart would be. Personality She only wishes to make anything and everything she encounters spill its blood. She has killed countless people just to see their blood because of her blood lust. She only cares about bringing pain and suffering to others and making them bleed out in front of her. Whenever she encounters anything she will wish to have their blood spilled. She will never back down from a fight no matter how unmatched it seems or how impossible it seems for her to prevail. She often will recite parts of the only poem she likes and cares about. She cares about this poem more then blood even. This poem describes a lot about how she thinks of herself and how she thinks of others. Likes Blood One single poem Dislikes Everything not listed above History Human: When Florencia was a human it seemed that everyone she talked to and everywhere she went she left destruction. She didn't understand it and was always upset about this. As it began she first only brought small things to happen such as someone to lose there job or to break up with their spouse. As time went on worse things began to happen such as people dying and disappearing in thin air never to be seen again. She started to hide out never trying to talk to anyone or go anywhere for fear of horrible things to happen. She only left when she absolutely had to and things kept getting worse for her. She eventually felt so bad that she committed suicide in her own home. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also if you are able to use Cero. Zanpakutō Her zanpakuto is a blood red scythe she wields in her left hand. Release command: ' Aura Sangre 'Ressurecion: To enter her released state she swings her zanpakuto blade first into the ground creating a small shock wave and as the shock wave ripples outwards she slowly changes from the innocent little girl she looks like into this menacing monster with a very very slight and barely noticeable red aura around her. She grows blood red wings and her whole body turns blood red as if she is bleeding from everywhere on her body. The more blood shed, by her or her opponent(s), the more intense the aura becomes and it begins to lash out at anyone within range. As more blood is shed and the aura grows stronger so does the cost to maintain this aura. This aura lashes in the form of a scythe coming from the red aura that slashes at whatever comes within range of the attack, acting as a form of attacking shield . Once the attack is finished on this enemy the aura returns to its normal shape. After each attack the aura can not attack again for 3 turns. The aura can attack more than one opponent at a time but the attacks decrease in strength per person it has to attack. For 1 person it is at full strength and decrease 15% per person it has to attack. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Arrancar